One Shot of Espresso
by jackkeroauc
Summary: College AU. Altaïr is infatuated with the local barista Malik. Being pressured by his friend, Ezio, he decides to ask Malik out and try to start a relationship from there. Slash, slight OOC-ness. Pairings: Altaïr/Malik, Ezio/Desmond
1. Chapter 1

**Altaïr****:**  
Finally the bell rang and Altaïr jumped out of his back seat, grabbed his bag and ran out the door towards the quad. He looked at his watch. 2:05 it read.  
_Come the fuck on Ezio. I don't have time for this._  
He sat down on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the enormous lawn. He tapped his foot, looked from left to right, waiting for his friend to get out of class and meet him.  
"Hey Altaïr."  
He turned to face the voice and saw Ezio in his normal gear. Dark wash skinny jeans, neon green chucks and a worn out looking t-shirt of some obscure and most likely split up band.  
"Dude, what took so long?"  
"Chill the fuck out man. I know you need to see your eye candy but I'm sure he's still going to be there."  
"Shut up ass. Come on let's go. I need a coffee badly. That last class nearly sent me to my grave early."  
Ezio chuckled and offered his hand to Altaïr. Altaïr grabbed it and snatched his bag from the ground and headed towards their favorite local coffee shop.

Twenty minutes later they were seated. Altaïr facing the counters and registers, sipping his coffee. Ezio was saying something by Altaïr wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the beautiful man taking orders from the long line of customers.  
"Oi! Earth to Altaïr come back to me" Ezio said, waving his hand in front of Altaïr's face.  
"Huh?" Altaïr answered intelligently, his eyes focusing back on his friends face.  
"Spacing out?"  
"Oh...yeah. Sorry about that."  
"Dude, why don't you ask him out for coffee or something?"  
Altaïr looked at him incredulously.  
"Think about where he works. I doubt he wants to go out for coffee."  
"Well then ask him out for a drink or something. Do something instead of staring at him 4 days out of the week."  
Altaïr sighed, "I wish I could but look at him! He's just so perfect. He's got amazing hair, those beautiful dark brown eyes. Everything about him is amazing and perfect. Even his stubble! He hasn't shaved in a few days and it looks so manicured. Unlike other guys whose beards look all scraggly...what are you smiling about?"  
Ezio was smiling devilishly at Altaïr.  
"You are infatuated with this guy. Dude...I've never seen you like this."  
Altaïr just looked at his friend, sighed and put his head in his hands, eyes facing the table  
"I know. What the fuck am I going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Malik:**  
"Hey Malik! That guy is back" Desmond said in a sing-songy voice.  
"_I know, Desmond_," Malik replied, handing change to the customer in front of him. He turned to face him.  
"So what if he's back? He just likes coffee."  
"Yeah ok. And that's why he only comes when you're working, sits so he faces the register and can't stop staring at you."  
"He's staring at me?" he asked, turning to face the elusive customer, catching his eye before turning pink and looking back at Desmond. He started laughing.  
"So you still think he just likes coffee?"  
Malik glared at Desmond and turned to face the register, sensing a customer.  
"Hi, may I-" he stopped when he noticed that the customer was the friend of Mr. Mysterious. Yes, a stupid nickname but one Desmond liked to always say.  
"Oh uh-is something wrong with the coffee?"  
The guy just smiled, "No, nothing's wrong with the coffee-" he looked at his nametag, "Malik".  
"Ummm...alright then-"  
"Listen, I know you've noticed that my friend and I are always in here."  
"Well, that's fine. We have a lot of regulars."  
"Yeeeahh…listen. My friend is infatuated with you, but he won't make a move. Right now he's in the bathroom freaking out because you caught him staring."  
Malik blushed, not knowing what to say.  
"O-oh, well I-I-"  
"So I was thinking that you two should go out for a drink of something. That's if you like him too."  
Malik just stood there looking shocked.  
"Ummm...s-sure. I don't see why not.  
The guy smiled brightly, "Great! I'm going to try to pressure him into asking you out. Let him think he's in charge. I don't want him to know that I talked to you."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Oh! Name's Ezio by the way."  
"Oh. OK, Ezio."  
Malik watched as the guy-correction-Ezio walked back to his table and sat down, waiting for Mr. Mysterious to come from the bathroom.

**Altaïr:  
**Ezio was watching the bathroom door, waiting for Altaïr to finally get himself together. When Altaïr walked out of the restroom, Ezio had a huge smile on his face.  
"What are you smiling about?"  
"Oh nothing. Just about something I overheard."  
Altaïr was skeptical. "What?"  
"Weelll…I heard your crush talking to that super hot guy he works with." He stopped.  
"And?"  
"ANNNDDD they were talking about you." He stopped again.  
"AND?" He was ready to jump out of his skin.  
"And he likes you. A lot. But he just doesn't know how to tell you."  
Silence.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yep."  
Just then a huge grin broke across Altaïr's face.  
"Holy shit! You're serious? Holy shit! HOLY SHIT!"  
Ezio was laughing at Altaïr's reaction.  
"Sooo, what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know." Ezio's smile dropped and there was a short pause.  
"You don't know? Dude! He fucking likes you and you're obsessed with him and you don't know what to do? Just ask him out! Now! You dumb ass!"

**Malik:  
**"They seem to be fighting over something," Desmond said with a confused look.  
"Yeah, I realize that. But why? You think he doesn't actually like me?" Malik asked with a worried look.  
"Doubt it. Oh! He's heading here! I'll be in the back. Good luck!"

**Altaïr:  
**_Alright, I got one shot. I can't mess this up.  
_He approached the counter slowly, his heart pounding like he just ran a race. Altaïr paused when the guy turned to look at him.  
"He-" Altaïr paused to clear his throat. "Hey, what's up…" He looked at his nametag, "Malik?"  
"Ummm…hey. Nothing."  
There was an awkward pause. Altaïr ran a hand through his hair. This wasn't going well at all.  
"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink or something after your shift."  
"Yeah, sure. That sounds great."  
Identical grins broke across their faces.  
"Great! So I'll see you at…?"  
"I get off at 9."  
"Alright. 9."  
Altaïr nodded his head and then turned to walk back to his table. He caught Ezio's eye and did a small fist pump with a huge grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:  
Changing things up a bit as far as formatting goes. Hope you enjoy it. :) Also, translations are at the bottom. There's not a lot, but I figured it would be easier then having to look them up yourself.

* * *

Altaïr and Ezio decided to head back to the dorms after they finished their coffee. Altaïr wanted to stay and stare at Malik some more, but Ezio convinced him that 1) that would be creepy and might scare Malik away and 2) Altaïr still had to finish homework for his classes tomorrow. Altaïr was practically skipping and dancing all the way back to the dorms, not really watching where he was going. Most of the other people on the sidewalk had to dodge out of the way unless they wanted to accidently get smacked by an overexcited Altaïr.  
"Hey Altaïr?" Ezio said with a grin on his face.  
"Hmmm?"  
"You might want to watch where you're going. Last thing you need is to accidently assault someone before your date tonight."  
Altaïr stopped and glared at Ezio while he scanned into the dorms. Ezio just chuckled and held the door open for Altaïr to grab. Altaïr and Ezio showed their IDs to the kid working the desk in the doorway before they scanned through the other door and headed to the 4th floor where they lived in Munroe Hall. Before they reached their shared room they heard someone shout their names down the hall. When they turned around they saw Ezio's older brother Federico and his best friend Yusuf running after them. Ezio sighed and slumped his shoulders.  
"Ah fuck, what do these two want now?" Ezio muttered. When they caught up to Ezio and Altaïr Federico threw his one of his arms around Ezio shoulders and started walking with them to Ezio and Altaïr's room.  
"Sooo, children? How was school today?" Federico asked with a grin.  
"Federico, stop being an idiot," Ezio huffed.  
Federico clasped his hands in front of his heart and gasped.  
"Mio fratello. You wound me! How ever will I go on knowing my own brother thinks so little of me?"  
Yusuf and Altaïr chuckled while Ezio just pushed Federico lightly into the wall.  
"Tu sei un fottuto idiota," Ezio replied.  
They made it to Ezio and Altaïr's room finally where Altaïr unlocked the door. He threw his bag near the closet, crossed the room and collapsed face first on his bed. Yusuf sprawled out on the chair closest to the door, Federico sat down on Ezio's bed across from Altaïr, and Ezio set his bag down near his bed and sat in his desk chair.  
"Is Altaïr alright or does he need medical attention?" Yusuf asked with a slight frown.  
Altaïr mumbled something.  
"What did he say?"  
Ezio sighed, "He asked, 'Is it 9pm already? I want to see my soulmate so I can make sweet, sweet love to him.'"  
Altaïr rolled over and sat up. "That is not what I said asshole!"  
The rest of them laughed.  
"But tell me that that wasn't what you were thinking, mio amico?" Ezio asked.  
Altaïr huffed and threw himself down on his back, his legs dangling over the side of his bed.  
Federico laughed again, "Awww, does Altaïr finally have a lover? It looks like our little boy is finally growing into a man! Come, this calls for a celebration."  
Altaïr threw his pillow and hit Federico square in the face. "Shut your mouth, Auditore. Shouldn't you be busy molesting some poor unsuspecting soul?"  
Yusuf threw his head back and laughed loudly at that. "I'm afraid it seems like Federico's manwhoring days are over. All day he's been talking about this wonderful, beautiful, amazing guy he met yesterday while he was working."  
Ezio raised one eyebrow and turned his chair to look at Federico. "Oh reeeallllyyy. Well brother of mine, who is this 'amazing guy' who seems to have stolen your heart?"  
"A gentlemen does not divulge such secrets before their time," Federico replied while glaring playfully at Yusuf.  
Altaïr snorted and sat up once more. He pulled his legs up and sat crisscrossed on his bed, elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands. "I didn't know you could call yourself a gentleman. Has the definition of the word changed recently?"  
The other two laughed while Federico flipped Altaïr off. "Fuck you stronzo. I am so a gentleman."  
"Whatever you say. Hey, Yusuf throw me my bag. I need to finish my stupid paper."  
Yusuf grabbed Altaïr's bag and tossed it over to him. "So Altaïr, who is your lover then? Ezio mentioned him earlier, but you never told us about him."  
"How do you know it's a he?" Altaïr asked as he blushed slightly.  
"Because, I haven't seen you date a woman ever and more often than not you stare at other guy's asses," Yusuf replied with a smirk. "Besides, look who you hang out with. The only straight person I ever see you with is Rebecca and sometimes I doubt her sexuality. Everyone else you know is as gay as the day is long."  
Altaïr sighed, "Shut up Yusuf. Shouldn't you be making out with your boyfriend or something?"  
"Ha! Yes, I should be, but he's in class," Yusuf said with a wide grin.  
"Well go wait for him in his room then. I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Altaïr replied while pulling one of his history textbooks, a notepad and pen out of his bag.  
"Come on, Altaïr. You might as well tell them or they'll never leave," Ezio said.  
Altaïr huffed, "Fine. I asked that guy out at the coffee shop we always go to and he said yes, so now we're going out tonight. There's your information, now go."  
Federico practically squealed which made the other two jump. He pounced on Altaïr's bed, grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him slightly while shooting off questions.  
"What did you say?What did he say?Did you get his name?Where does he live?What are you two doing tonight?Should I get you condoms?You can use my room if you want!?Or you ca-"  
"Federico! Shut the fuck up and get off me," Altaïr yelled.  
Federico let go and sat back a little. He put his hands in his lap and looked expectantly at Altaïr. He was about to say something else, but luckily for them all he was stopped by another voice in the doorway.  
"What's going on? Why does Federico look like he's going to explode?" the voice asked.  
When they all looked over they saw it was Rauf, Yusuf's boyfriend, who was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and grinning goofily at them.  
"Rauf!" Yusuf yelled. He grabbed Rauf's arm and pulled him in his lap while Rauf dropped his bag on the floor. Yusuf wrapped one arm around Rauf's waist and the other around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Rauf closed his eyes and grabbed the front of Yusuf's shirt, trying to keep his balance and not topple over onto the floor.  
"Hey! No making out in this room!" Altaïr yelled while he threw his now empty backpack at them.  
It hit Rauf in the back and they pulled away. Rauf looked at the room again, blushed and smiled sheepishly.  
"Sorry about that. I didn't think Yusuf was going to be so public about it," Rauf said.  
Rauf tried to stand up but Yusuf held him down and circled his arms around Rauf's waist. He nuzzled his face between Rauf's shoulder blades.  
"You don't have to apologize tatlım. He's just jealous that he doesn't have someone to make out with."  
Altaïr scoffed and went back to reading his textbook. Ezio chuckled at them all and started pulling out his biology book and laptop and setting them on the desk. Federico was still kneeling next to Altaïr on his bed, waiting for him to answer.  
Rauf rolled his eyes, smiled and asked, "So why does Federico look like a dog begging for scraps?"  
Altaïr was about to answer when Federico started talking instead. "Altaïr has a lover finally and I'm just trying to be a good friend and discuss it with him."  
"More like looking for dirt," Altaïr muttered while writing something in his notepad.  
Federico folded his arms across his chest and pouted a little. "I'm just trying to be of help Altaïr. No need to be mean to me."  
Altaïr sighed and looked back up at Federico. "I'm sorry Federico, but I'm just freaking out a little bit. Besides I don't want to get my hopes up and then this date go horribly wrong and then he never wants to talk to me again and I'll have ruined everything and I'll never be able to go to the coffee shop again because he would see me and it would be all awkward an-"  
Federico put one hand over Altaïr's mouth. "Breathe Altaïr, before you pass out."  
He moved his hand off his mouth and shifted so that he was facing the same way as Altaïr instead of staring at him. "Now just relax. You'll do fine. I can help you pick out your outfit so you'll look nice."  
Altaïr frowned a little and looked back to Federico. "Why can't I pick out my own outfit?"  
"Because you'll just choose another hoodie and jeans. And this is a first date. You can't look like a bum."  
Altaïr looked at Federico incredulously, "Federico. He'll just be getting off of work. If I dress all nice and he looks messy from work that will make him feel bad. At least I think it would. I would feel bad if that was me at least. Although I don't know if he would look all that bad honestly. Probably just look a little tired and maybe sweaty…"  
Federico laughed, "You pervert! I knew you had it in you."  
Altaïr blushed a little and looked back around the room. He saw Yusuf and Rauf whispering rapidly to each other and Ezio sitting quietly at his desk, reading his textbook.  
"What are you guys talking about?" he asked Yusuf and Rauf.  
"Yusuf is trying to convince Rauf to not do homework and instead go back to his room and have sex," Ezio answered for them without looking up from his book.  
Rauf blushed again while Yusuf and Federico practically guffawed at Ezio. Altaïr rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, everyone who doesn't live here get the fuck out. I need to get this homework done and being witness to the idiot comedy hour isn't helping," Altaïr said.  
Rauf finally wriggled out of Yusuf's arms and helped him out of the chair. Yusuf grabbed Rauf's backpack for him and wrapped one of his arms around Rauf's back. Federico got off of Altaïr's bed and headed towards the door.  
"Hey Federico," Yusuf started while walking out the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"Go to Volpe's room. Rauf and I are going to go study in our room."  
The last thing Ezio and Altaïr heard before closing their door was Federico saying, "Hey! Not fair!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Well there you go: new characters, development of original characters, and some gay lovin' between Rauf and Yusuf. All in a day's work. (They are actually one of my all time favorite pairings along with La Volpe/Machiavelli. Judge all you want.)  
Leave me some gay (or straight or whatever else) lovin' in the form of reviews, if you're so inclined.

Translations:  
(Italian)-Mio fratello-My brother  
(Ital.)-Tu sei un fottuto idiota-You're a fucking idiot.  
(Ital.)-mio amico-my friend  
(Ital.)-stronzo-asshole  
(Turkish)-tatlım-sweetheart (supposed to be used for girls, but Yusuf thinks it's cute and Rauf doesn't know better)


End file.
